


Alex

by mvernet



Series: The Blond Beatle Affair [7]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode Related, Episode The Neptune Affair, M/M, Missing Scene, Russian Curses, Songfic, past love affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya is torn between his concern for the Russian people and his feelings for the man who once broke his heart.  Alexander Waverly reveals his past to Illya, when the cold war escalates during The Neptune Affair.</p><p> </p><p>A songfic based on <i>Anna</i> performed by The Beatles<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1wDr_ID5cYs</p><p>Original Arthur Alexander recording of his song, <i>Anna</i><br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2rHcvYa93sU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alex

**Author's Note:**

> John was a great fan of Arthur Alexander, a black songwriter and singer who also wrote tunes recorded by The Stones, Bob Dylan and Elvis Presley (Burning Love) among others. If you listen to Alexander first you can hear his influence over John’s early vocal style. I got a thrill when I was writing this story and learned that an Alexander actually wrote Anna. I have very respectfully gender bent Anna to Alex. The universe is trying to tell me something, I just don’t know what!

Illya woke in his warm bed in his slightly stuffy apartment to the trill of his cigarette case communicator. He opened one bleary eye and reached for it on his nightstand, knocking it to the floor. He dragged himself half-way out of bed and struggled to open the case, pull out the streamlined extension cord and plug it into his bedside lamp.

“Chyort! Idiotic design! Clumsy. Ridiculous. Infuriating.” He fumbled with the dial until he finally found the right channel.

“Mr. Kuryakin. Are you there or not?” Alexander Wavery’s tinny yet powerful voice filled the bedroom.

“Yes, sir. I am, sir. There… here, I mean.. sir?” Illya cringed. He never did well speaking English after three hours sleep.

Illya and Napoleon had spent the night before at _Birdland_ , listening to cool jazz, drinking two bottles of champagne, followed by bottomless cups of coffee and talking intimately till closing time. They had been celebrating finding love that was as exciting as it was terrifying.

The details were worked out. Go slow, for Illya’s sake. Act the same as always, for Napoleon’s sake. And eventually inform Mr. Waverly, to prevent blackmail and hopefully secure their partnership. The future for them was always a shot in the dark, but each now knew that they would have eternal backup.

“Mr. Kuryakin. I need to see you in my office as soon as possible. Don’t dilly-dally. Waverly out.”

The signal died with one last chirp. Illya shook his muzzy head. “Dilly-dally? What the hell is a dilly-dally?” He searched his mind’s multilingual dictionary and all he came up with was “Boss. Go. Now.”

“Something definitely in the champagne bubbles, last night. I must do research on this phenomena,” he mumbled on his way to the bathroom.

~~~O~~~

Illya had made it to U.N.C.L.E. headquarters in fourteen minutes and twenty seconds, beating his old record of fifteen minutes, only to have the efficient Lisa Rogers show him into Waverly’s office to wait.

“Don’t fret, Illya. Mr.Waverly just went down to lab to speak to Sam.”

“I don’t _fret_ , Miss Rogers.”

Lisa smiled at the dour Russian. “Call me, Lisa. Coffee? Tea?”

“Yes, thank you, Lisa. Tea, two sugars.”

The door opened and Mr. Waverly came in carrying a gray wool suit, over his arm.

“Ah, Mr. Kuryakin. Prompt as usual. Please remain seated. Sorry to keep you waiting.” He turned to Lisa. “My dear, have you offered Mr. Kuryakin refreshments?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. I’ll have some tea also. I think a pot would not be out of order.”

Illya smiled at the fact that his boss knew what his choice of beverage would be. He glanced down at Sasha’s ring on his finger. Napoleon had told him in a roundabout way that Waverly knew something about Illya’s past. Perhaps he would ask him today. He watched as Mr. Waverly placed a gray suit across an empty chair. He tossed a matching cap on the conference table with a look of disgust. Illya gasped as he instantly recognized the uniform of the Captain of the Russian Navy. It was identical to the one Artur used to wear.

His boss was watching him carefully.

“Mr. Kuryakin, I received a message by special courier this morning from Admiral Marinesko.” Waverly clasped his hands behind his back. “This uniform accompanied it. Basically, the message was a request for you to don this uniform, fly to the northern coast of the Soviet Union and investigate the massive crop failures we have already discussed.”

Illya let out a breath and tried to bring his thundering heartbeat and panic stricken mind under control. He could handle this. He must.

“When do I leave, sir?” he said as calmly as he could. He looked down and felt for the security of his brother’s ring.

“I have no intention of allowing you to accept this inappropriate invitation. I have already had dealings with this… this… Svoloch!”

Illya stood abruptly. Shock at his boss’s use of a Russian curse was apparent from his wide eyes and opened mouth. The gray uniform with its metal buttons and stars slid slowly to the floor. Illya watched it fall.

“Sir! I should go! Who would be better suited?”

“This is not about your competence! I know what that animal did to you! When I think of what he did to the son of my best…”

The door opened and Lisa brought in a gleaming silver tea set. She smiled as she placed it on the table. She proceeded to pour fragrant, steaming tea into black porcelain cups with saucers. She placed two cubes of sugar in one of the cups, then stirred. The metallic ring of spoon against porcelain was the only sound in the room. She turned and handed the cup to Illya. Her smile froze as she glanced at his face. It showed such deep despair and suffering. She turned to her boss and gently raised one eyebrow.

Illya had an intuitive flash after Waverly’s outburst. He suddenly understood. What had been a mystery all his life. He knew about the ring.

Waverly coughed. “Sit down, Illya. Since we have much to discuss, we might as well be comfortable.” Mr. Waverly sat down and took a sip from his tea cup. He looked for all the world like an elderly, English country gentleman just returned from a bit of sport. Illya sat next to Waverly, the tea tray the only thing between them. He put down his cup without drinking.

“Thank you, Lisa. That is all.” Waverly gave her a barely recognizable nod.

Waverly cleared his throat. “I was saying Illya, that I could send any number of agents to…”

Illya had taken his ring off and was staring at the inscription, his vision slightly blurry with tears. 

He spoke softly, his tone deeply affected. “Did he call you Sasha, my father? Did he call you Sasha when you were together?”

Waverly returned his teacup to his saucer with a clatter. He paled. “How did you know?”

“I didn’t know for sure until now. Something always felt familiar about you. I trusted you when I had thought I would never trust again. But it was Napoleon asking about this ring. I told him about my past last night. I haven’t spoken to anyone about this ring. I remembered when Sasha my elder brother gave it to me. I have not removed this ring in years. I almost forgot what is written here.” Illya brought the ring very close to his eyes.

“AW _We are all wanderers on this earth_ NK, You are AW.” Illya stated.

Waverly continued in a low far away voice. _“We are all wanderers on this earth. Our hearts are full of wonder and our souls are deep with dreams._ An old gypsy saying. This ring was your father’s. It was once mine.” 

“I always thought of it as Sasha’s. But of course, it must have been my father’s. My brother Alexander…”

“Was named after me, yes.”

“My brother told me stories of Alex of the Waves and Niki the Gypsy Boy.”

Waverly chuckled softly. “Yes, that sounds like my Niki. He swore he had gypsy blood. Adventure stories?”

“Oh, yes! Full of sword fights and explosions.”

__“Niki did love to blow things up. As do you.” Waverly held out his hand._ _

__Illya placed the ring in Waverly’s hand. “Tell me, sir. Please, tell me.” Illya whispered, greedy for the bridge to his past to be rebuilt._ _

__Waverly sighed and did a very un-Waverly like thing. He patted Illya’s head and let his fingers run through his hair for a brief moment. “You look exactly like him.” Waverly fought for composure._ _

__“Illya. There is one thing I want to say first. I deeply regret that I lost touch with your family after your brother was born. If I knew you existed I would have searched for you until I found you and made you my son and heir. You must know how much you would have been cared for...loved.”_ _

__“You did find me, sir. I am very content with my life now. I owe that to you. You must know I would have been honored to call you, papa.”_ _

__Waverly cleared his throat yet again. He reached for the teapot and warmed his cup, splashed a bit more in Illya’s.  
”Drink your tea. I have a story to tell you. _Alex of the Waves and Niki the gypsy boy.”__ _

__Illya listened intently, every word a treasure he would keep forever in a chest in his mind, so he could remove and recount them now and then. He had a history. He had a family._ _

__“It was during WWII. Niki was in the Russian submarine corps when I met him. I worked for the BSC. Niki was recruited by myself to be a double agent. Well, we were technically on the same side already. But for his safety, we kept his activities a secret from the Russian government.”_ _

__“My father was a spy?”_ _

__“A smashing good spy. His speciality was demolitions. He was a genius at blowing things up. I always thought that was the way he would go, but…”_ _

__“How did he die?”_ _

__“His submarine was sunk by a German depth charge. All aboard were killed. All died with honor. He was the captain, he would have wanted to go down with his ship.”_ _

__Waverly hesitated and drank his tea. Illya did the same._ _

__“Illya, I wasn’t with him at the end of his life. The memories I treasure were the early days. We were young and already so weary of war. I told him of my dreams of U.N.C.L.E. I wanted him by my side. East and west united for good. I loved him, Illya, and he loved me. We were more than best friends and comrades. We were two hearts with one soul. And… we were lovers.”_ _

__Waverly held up the ring and let the sharp office light bounce off the age worn gold. Illya stared at the golden highlights and thought of Napoleon._ _

Illya’s communicator beeped obnoxiously. He took it out and turned the dial to off.

__Waverly raised an eyebrow. “Mr. Solo?”_ _

__Illya nodded and sipped his tea._ _

__“He’ll worry.”_ _

__“He will know exactly where I am in… one… two… three…”_ _

__Illya pointed to Waverly’s phone and they both watched as the outside line lit up. As quick as you could say, “Lisa, sweetheart. Is Illya there with Mr. Waverly? Why yes, Napoleon, they are in conference and can’t be disturbed,” the phone line light blinked and went out._ _

__Illya chuckled. “Now he will know I am as safe as could be, but not knowing what we are talking about will drive him out of his mind.”_ _

__Waverly smirked. “You are diabolical.”_ _

__“Thank you, sir. Pray continue with your tale.”_ _

__“You do not seem upset by the fact that your father and I were lovers.”_ _

__“No, I am not. I suppose I am grateful that I now have an… Uncle?”_ _

__“Yes, Illya. I would love to be your uncle. Uncle Alex of the Waves.”_ _

__“Napoleon will have to be sedated if I tell him this.”_ _

__“Your choice, Illya. I am proud I loved your father. I would acknowledge you as kin or keep you my secret.”_ _

__“Does… does your wife…”_ _

__Waverly looked at the ring again. “Niki gave me this ring as a token of luck and love. He was very superstitious. I wore it till the day I decided I had met the future Mrs. Waverly. She knew. She loved me anyway. She loves me still. At the time I thought it would be better if Niki and I parted. If we, both of us, got married, had so called normal lives. Your mother knew also. A beautiful, courageous woman your mother. I can’t say the decision for me to leave your father was the right one even now. I always wanted him to build UNCLE with me. If he had lived your family would have visited here. You and your brother playing spies in the halls of this building as your father and I made our dream of world peace come true.”_ _

__Mr. Waverly closed his eyes and sighed. He slipped the ring onto his finger and felt the old memories expand and blossom, filling his mind with the past._ _

__~~~O~~~_ _

___Alex_  
You come and ask me, love  
To set you free, love  
You say she loves you more than me  
So I will set you free  
Go with her 

__“Niki, don’t you see? We can never have a life together. Only stolen moments in the dark. You would be executed, Niki. Do you think I could live with that?”_ _

“Alex, _Sasha,_ I would die for you readily. I have saved you. You have saved me. I love you with everything I am!”

_Alex_  
Love, before you go now  
I want you to know, now  
That I still love you so  
But if she loves you more  
Go with her 

__“I love you, Niki. But I need a life in the sun, not the shadows.”_ _

__“We live our entire lives in shadows. We all do! You think your secret spy network is like being a gypsy? That is a simple life of freedom in the sun. Even a simple gypsy would fight for his love!”_ _

___All of my life_  
I've been searching for someone  
To love me like I love you  
Oh, now, but everyone I've ever had  
Breaks my heart and leaves me sad  
What am I, what am I supposed to do 

__“Alex, you break my heart. Please do not do this thing. I will go with you, defect.”_ _

__“No, my darling gypsy boy. No, it won’t work.”_ _

___Alex_  
Just one more thing, love  
You give back your ring to me, and I will set you free  
Go with her 

__“Take the ring, Niki. May it keep you safe and always remind you that I love you. I’ll never stop.”_ _

___Alex. Go with her_  
Alex. You can go with her, love  
Alex. Go with her 

__Illya waited as long as he could, but he was growing concerned. Mr. Waverly was getting on in years and they were both very drained emotionally. He gently touched his arm._ _

__“Sir?”_ _

__Mr. Waverly opened his eyes and looked at Illya, the only part of his Niki that remained. No, not the only part. Mr. Waverly took Illya’s hand and placed the ring on his finger._ _

__“May it keep you safe, Illya, and always remind you that you were and are loved.” He patted the hand in his and stood. He began to slowly pace._ _

__“You are the best agent to go and report on the Russian grain problem. You must excuse an old man who let his memories get the best of him. You will leave in two hours. I will have your necessary papers ready in one. You will assume the persona of a submarine captain. I have taken the liberty of going over this uniform with Mr.Tubman. Get some breakfast, then stop by the lab. Mr.Tubman will show you what we have added to your wardrobe. He will also be giving you the new prototype pen communicator. Might as well get your opinion of it. You will be there two days, Illya. No longer. I will inform Admiral Marinesko of your coming when you are in the air on the plane home. You are dismissed.”_ _

__Illya couldn’t help the smile that tickled at his lips. This was why this man was in charge._ _

__Illya bowed. “I go and I do what I am told. Uncle Alex.”_ _

__~~~O~~~_ _

__TBC  
Stay tuned for more exciting episode of _The Blond Beatle Affair._ Thanks for tuning in!_ _


End file.
